Inspiré de faits réels
by doctorSiqs
Summary: Comment vivre après que votre meilleur ami se soit fait violer? Comment réussir à vivre avec ce fardeau et aider l'autre à surmonter cette horreur? Un drarry qui, comme son nom l'indique, est inspiré de faits réels. AU non magique. Rating T à cause du sujet sensible


Note : Bonjour à tous, ici votre humble elfe de maison, de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Comme son nom l'indique, elle est à la base, inspirée de faits réels assez durs mais fortement romancés parce que bon, après tout on est pas là pour se donner envie de se tailler les veines mais se détendre. Cette fic est un AU sans magie, racontée sous le point de vue d'Harry parce que c'est ce que moi j'ai vécu et je ne peux pas parler de quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'un viol sans l'avoir vécu parce que je pense que c'est le genre de situation qu'on ne peut comprendre que si on l'a vécue. Les caractères des personnages sont dans l'ensemble ceux des personnages originaux (enfin j'ai tout fait pour!) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Demain c'est son procès. Nous savons déjà qu'il ne sera pas jugé à la hauteur de ses actes mais j'ai la naïveté de penser que le principal c'est qu'il soit jugé. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment Draco se sent par rapport à tout ça, nous avons beau en parler, c'est comme si un écran de fumée m'empêchait de comprendre ce qui se trame réellement dans son esprit.

J'ai rencontré Draco lors de nos premières semaines de fac. Je dois dire qu'au début, il ne m'a pas franchement laissé une bonne impression. Il était hautain au possible, regardant les autres comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes ne méritant pas de fouler le même sol que lui. Il était grand, très voire trop blond et ses yeux laissaient présager un caractère tempêtueux qui se cachait sous un visage impassible en toute circonstance.

J'avais, de mon côté, formé un groupe d'amis des plus hétéroclites. Le seul point commun entre Ron, Hermione, Luna et moi était une envie de vivre et de profiter sans faille. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment nous nous sommes connus car, maintenant, en regardant notre relation quatre ans plus tard, j'ai l'impression de les avoir toujours connus. Moi qui ait connu une enfance difficile, j'avais, pour la première fois de ma vie eu l'impression que des gens comprenaient mes bizarreries, mes peurs et mes rêves et que jamais je ne serai jugé.

Et puis, l'être le plus improbable du monde est venu se greffer à notre groupe. Tout cela à cause d'un devoir de civilisation à rendre par deux. Le professeur a eu l'air de trouver que c'était une bonne idée que de mettre quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'amis, et qui, j'en suis sûr, n'en voulait pas, avec quelqu'un de sociable pour qu'il puisse « s'intégrer ». Sur le moment, j'étais tout sauf d'accord avec ce raisonnement que je trouvais plus que farfelu mais que voulez vous, on ne peut pas trop en attendre de quelqu'un qui semble tout droit sorti du seigneur des anneaux.

Nous nous sommes donc vus plusieurs fois par semaine et, plus le temps passait, plus je m'habituais à son sarcasme perpétuel et je crois que lui aussi a fini par s'habituer à ma présence.

Je crois que j'ai vraiment commencé à l'apprécier un soir où nous sommes tous sortis, mes amis, lui et moi. Curieusement, la discussion nous est venue simplement, comme si sortir tous les cinq ensemble était quelque chose de banal, alors que c'était en réalité une première et que, même si je ne lui aurais dit pour rien au monde, mes amis étaient plus que réticents à l'idée de passer une soirée avec celui qu'ils appelaient la Reine des Glaces. Je me suis étrangement senti fier qu'il leur ait donné tort sans même s'en rendre compte.

Même s'il n'est jamais devenu très proche de mes amis, à l'exception d'Hermione avec qui il partageait une passion pour l'excellence et une forme mystérieuse de divination sur des carapaces de tortue (1), tout se passait bien, notre groupe était soudé et harmonieux. Nous avons passé une première année d'université laborieuse mais très riche en émotion.

Rien n'aurait pu présager que tout volerait en éclats au printemps suivant.

Lorsque Draco nous l'a présenté, je suppose qu'il était déjà trop tard, que la machine était irrémédiablement lancée et que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il s'appelait Tom, il était grand, brun à la peau pâle, un étranger qui semblait fasciner Draco qui était toujours à la recherche de comprendre le monde et ses cultures si différentes. Lui et Draco s'étaient connus à la bibliothèque de notre université alors que Draco cherchait des informations pour un devoir obscur de théologie. Qui de mieux que quelqu'un faisant une thèse dans ce domaine aurait pu l'aider après tout ?

Ils se sont peu à peu liés, Draco nous cotoyait moins, lui qui n'était pas dans une phase facile de sa vie s'est peu à peu coupé du monde. Quand il nous parlait, le nom de Tom revenait régulièrement dans sa bouche et il n'était pas rare de voir apparaître miraculeusement cet inconnu dès que nous nous réunissions et que Draco était présent. Il semblait toujours savoir où Draco se trouvait, avec qui il parlait. Je ne sais pas trop comment les autres l'ont ressenti car nous n'avons parlé de ces mois « d'avant » qu'en de très rares occasions mais Tom me mettait mal à l'aise. Il semblait tellement avide de pouvoir, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il voyait le monde comme une immense cour dont il aurait été le roi. Il avait du pouvoir sur les gens, il le savait et, je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte, mais il en usait.

Pour couronner le tout, Draco s'était entiché d'un certain Greyback, le meilleur ami –bras droit serait plus juste- de Tom, dont il était de notoriété publique que le petit ami était d'une soumission sans borne et certaines rumeurs disaient que Greyback, Fenrir de son prénom, n'était pas pour rien dans le fait que son amant soit complètement coupé du monde. En regardant les faits presque deux ans plus tard, je me dis qu'il n'est pas étonnant que deux hommes ayant ce profil psychologique soient devenus amis. Qui mieux qu'un psychopathe peut comprendre un autre psychopathe ?

Un jour où Sa Majesté des Glaces et moi déjeunions enemble, il m'annonça qu'il avait monté un plan séduction avec Tom, qui avait bien remarqué que mon ami battait des cils dès qu'il voyit Greyback. Tom lui promettait de l'aider à se mettre en couple avec Greyback, soi disant car il ne supportait pas le petit ami de ce dernier. Le plan en question ? D'une simplicité maladive et qui aurait pu endormir n'importe quelle conscience un peu méfiante : faire entrer Draco dans leur cercle d'amis pour que Greyback apprenne à le connaître et qu'il puisse le séduire plus facilement. J'ai moi même été complètement berné par cette histoire. J'avais fini par me dire qu'il était sans doute de bonne foi et que c'était moi qui me méfiait trop de cet homme que j'avais rejeté dès le premier regard. Que j'étais naïf ! La vie m'avait pourtant appris que personne ne donne rien sans espérer en retour. Même la mère de Ronald m'avait accepté comme si je faisais partie de la famille dans l'espoir que je marie un jour sa fille. Alors, comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir de la sorte ?

Aujourd'hui encore je ne me l'explique ni me le pardonne. Je crois que c'est un poids que je porterai pendant toute ma vie. Et je me demande tous les jours en me regardant dans le miroir comment Draco a pu me pardonner de l'avoir laissé tomber, de ne pas avoir pu comprendre ce qui se préparait dans l'ombre d'un esprit malade.

Ils se sont donc vus plusieurs fois, Draco, Tom et son groupe d'amis. Tout semblait se passer à merveille et Draco semblait avoir pris confiance en lui et en sa capacité de pouvoir voler Greyback à Nott, son jeune amant, un garçon tellement discret qu'on aurait pu l'oublier quelque part et ne s'en rendre compte que beaucoup plus tard. Plus il passait de temps avec eux, moins il en passait avec nous, à un point où l'on ne conversait plus que par messages et quand l'on arrivait à se croiser entre deux cours, dans un couloir.

Et puis un samedi d'avril, c'est arrivé. Le piège de ce perfide serpent s'est refermé sur une des rares personnes qui comptent pour moi. Au début, tout allait bien. Tom avait emmené Draco chez lui pour lui faire découvrir une spécialité française (2). En même temps, Blondie et moi discutions par messages, il semblait assez détendu. Et puis, plus rien. Draco a cessé subitement de répondre à mes messages. Je me suis forcé à ne pas m'inquiéter même si je n'avais qu'une envie, sauter dans le premier métro pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. En fin d'après midi, il m'a appelé. On sentait très clairement dans sa voix qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais quoi, il refusait de me le dire. J'ai eu beau insister tant que j'ai pu, il a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que nous nous voyions le lundi suivant.

Le dimanche fut un véritable supplice, je savais que Draco avait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui l'avait littéralement bouleversé, au point qu'il sente le besoin de m'appeler en sortant de chez Tom et il ne voulait rien dire. Moi qui ait plutôt tendance à surprotéger mes amis, je me retrouvais à ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Et Dieu sait que la patience est loin d'être mon fort. Je suis plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir.

Quand enfin j'ai vu ses cheveux d'or apparaître devant mes yeux j'ai cru que mon coeur allait se décrocher. Tout ce que j'avais ressenti depuis deux jours, la peur, l'anxiété, tout s'est envolé d'un coup. Il était en vie, il ne lui manquait pas un bras et malgré son visage aux traits tirés et anxieux il semblait aller bien. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez du fait que je vous avais signalé que Draco était très fort pour porter un masque. En fait, il en portait un. Oh bien sûr il n'était pas parfait mais si je devais faire une comparaison visuelle, disons que j'ai vu le grain de sable qui cachait la montagne.

Nous nous sommes enfermés dans les toilettes du dernier étage de l'université, où nous étions sûrs de ne pas être dérangés et là, il a commencé à parler, il a commencé à m'avouer l'horreur innommable qu'il avait vécu deux jours auparavant. Son discours était décousu et pas toujours porteur de sens mais, dans l'ensemble, c'était clair : il avait été violé par un salopard qui avait osé lui répéter qu'il l'aimait alors que Draco le suppliait d'arrêter. Quel genre de monstre dit à quelqu'un qu'il l'aime alors qu'il est en train de le violer ? Après ses révélations, j'ai juré à Draco que je serai toujours là pour lui, que je ne le laisserai jamais tomber.

J'ai essayé d'être à la hauteur de cette promesse mais j'ai failli. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire en sorte que Tom disparaisse définitivement de la surface de la terre, il n'était qu'une plaie purulente mais malheureusement je n'étais pas assez fort pour mettre mes idées à bien, et je me demande si je le serai un jour.

J'ai pensé après ça que nous serions tranquilles, que nous n'aurions plus jamais de ses nouvelles mais il est revenu hanter nos vies un samedi pluvieux d'avril. Un moment où nous étions dehors Draco et moi, Il est venu, Il a pris Draco à part pour lui parler et ce que j'ai entendu m'a instantanément glacé le sang. Comment réagiriez vous si vous entendiez l'homme qui a fait du mal à la personne à laquelle vous tenez le plus au monde demander à ce dernier de venir passer la nuit chez lui et pire que tout, lui promettre droit dans les yeux que ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois ne se reproduirait plus. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que son appartement était à proximité de la gare d'où le train que Draco devait prendre pour rentrer chez ses parents partait ? J'ai attrapé Draco par le bras et nous sommes partis. J'ai par la suite tenté de le raisonner, je lui ai proposé de dormir chez moi, je l'ai supplié de ne pas y aller, sans succès.

Tom l'avait tellement bien manipulé qu'il s'y est quand même rendu. Bien sûr, les promesses de Tom ne valaient rien, il n'avait dit cela que pour attirer Draco dans ses filets. Encore aujourd'hui, je m'étonne que quelqu'un d'aussi sarcastique et mesquin que l'est Blondie soit si naïf. Je pense que c'est dû au fait qu'il a grandi coupé du monde dans une famille un peu bizarre qui semblait vivre presque comme au Moyen-Âge.

Dieu merci, Tom n'est pas parvenu à ses fins cette nuit là. Je ne sais pas ce que Draco a pu faire ou dire pour le faire renoncer, car il a tenté de le violer une nouvelle fois n'en doutez pas, mais toujours est-il qu'il n'est pas parvenu à ses fins. Cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'il est sorti de chez Tom complètement détruit et cela fut le véritable début de l'enfer.

Jusqu'à la fin mai, malgré le fait qu'Hermione et moi tentions sans relâche de le faire porter plainte contre lui pour les attrocités qu'il lui avait fait subir, Draco se refusait à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à être suivi et qu'il reçut des messages de menace qu'il prit enfin conscience de la gravité des actes qu'on avait perpétré sur lui. Il faut bien avouer que le fait que des gens qu'il considérait comme des amis lui ait répété comme une litanie sans fin qu'il devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir fini dans la Tamise et qu'il devait juste passer à autre chose ne pouvait, dans un premier temps, que l'enfoncer dans sa dépression.

Avec la plainte vint le festival de visites aux médecins, psychologues. Au commissariat aussi. Il ne pouvait se passer un jour sans qu'il reçoive des messages de menace, aussi vagues qu'inquiétants. Alors, j'ai commencé à vivre au même ryhtme que lui. Je passais toutes mes journées chez lui, à le voir errer comme un zombie shooté aux anti dépresseurs, à me parler de suicide comme sa seule solution pour retirer tout le mal qu'il avait en lui. Je savais que Draco avait toujours été quelqu'un de beaucoup plus sensible et torturé que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser voir mais l'entendre parler de sa mort comme de la pluie et du beau temps m'a fait vraiment peur. Je ne dormais plus ou très mal. Je rêvais que Tom se rendait chez Draco pour finir le travail. Je rêvais qu'un matin, en me rendant chez lui, je le retrouvais allongé au pied de son immeuble, les membres dans un angle étrange et baignant dans son sang... Je suis devenu aussi paranoïaque que Draco, j'avais l'impression de voir Tom partout et pire que tout, les policiers avaient clairement dit que les poursuites seraient difficiles voire impossible, ce genre de cas étant généralement la parole de l'un contre la parole de l'autre. Le seul fait tangible sur lequel pouvaient se baser les policiers était les messages de menace que nous avions tous deux conservés.

En voyant Draco au fond du gouffre et ne pouvant me résoudre à le laisser s'enfoncer jour après jour, j'ai décidé de m'installer chez lui. Je voulais être auprès de lui lorsqu'il aurait peur, lorsqu'il serait triste, je voulais être celui qui le ferait sourire à nouveau.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu à vivre avec quelqu'un incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder des émissions de télé-réalité tellement ses cachets lui bousillent le cerveau, mais c'est quelque chose d'effrayant. Le contraste que cette situation crée rendrait n'importe qui malade.

Et puis, un jour, vous voyez un micro sourire apparaître sur son visage alors que vous êtes dans un immonde tablier à fleurs, digne d'une ménagère des années cinquante, à essayer de jongler entre plusieurs casseroles en priant que ce qui sortira de vos fourneaux sera comestible. Il se moque de vous, et vous êtes au paradis. Vous commencez à réaliser que la vie reprend doucement son cours. Oh bien sûr il a fallu presque six mois pour que ça arrive.

Le pousser à retourner en cours, à reprendre petit à petit contact avec le monde extérieur et ce,même si Tom était toujours là, libre et se baladant comme si de rien n'était dans la fac où nous étions encore étudiants. Les crises d'angoisse et les cauchemars sont toujours là pour nous rappeler ce qui s'est passé mais, plus le temps avance, moins ils sont fréquents.

Petit à petit, notre relation à mué. De « nous dormons ensemble pour qu'il n'ait pas peur » nous sommes petit à petit passés à « nous dormons ensemble parce qu'il en a envie, et moi aussi ». il m'a laissé le réhabituer au contact humain, au début une simple main dans les cheveux, puis sa main dans la mienne, et à la fin, nous regardions la télévision le soir blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nous sommes peu à peu devenus un petit couple, sans se heurter, sans se brusquer. Je ne voulais que de la douceur pour lui, la douceur à laquelle il avait droit, celle qu'il méritait. Alors, lorsque le moment de faire l'amour avec lui est enfin arrivé, j'ai essayé de le traiter comme la divinité qu'il était à mes yeux. Je voulais tout lui faire oublier. Mes gestes étaient maladroits, timides au possible mais j'ai la conviction que personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme je l'ai aimé ce soir là, comme je continue à l'aimer à chaque seconde, parce que personne ne souhaite plus que moi le rendre heureux.

Je le regarde, dormir de ce sommeil artificiel provoqué par les somnifères, moi qui n'arrive pas à dormir, craignant ce que demain va apporter. Est-ce que ce procès, pour harcèlement – le viol n'ayant pu être prouvé avec certitude- permettra de tourner cette page ? Et après, qu'arrivera-t-il pour nous deux ? Ne finira-t-il pas un jour par ne voir en moi que cette période horrible de sa vie ? Je ne peux qu'avoir confiance en lui, avoir confiance en nous et cesser de me torturer, parce qu'après tout, il me faudra toutes mes forces pour le soutenir demain...

(1) Alors la divination sur carapace de tortue existe bel et bien, il s'agit d'une forme ancienne de divination japonaise (et peut-être chinoise aussi j'ai un doute c'est ça de ne pas écouter en cours) où l'on gravait des signes sur une carapace de tortue que l'on mettait ensuite au feu pour lire dans les craquelures les réponses des dieux je crois (on dirait pas que j'ai eu des cours qui en traitent pendant un an vous trouvez pas ?)

(2) Bon j'ai du changer les nationalités puisque tout le monde sait qu'Harry Potter est Anglais... du coup jme suis dit que comme Tom était un prénom qui pouvait être pris comme diminutif de Thomas et qu'on a des Thomas en France... bref vous avez compris

Bon voilà cette –courte- fic est finie, elle me tenait beaucoup à coeur parce que les gens ne se rendent pas souvent compte à quel point c'est dur d'essayer d'aider quelqu'un qui a été violé. Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des choses à partager n'hésitez pas (même par mp je serai ravie de vous répondre)

doctorSiqs, elfe accompli


End file.
